heartworm
by zehn
Summary: /Una relación o amistad que, aunque parece haberse debilitado, sigue viva e inconclusa. [Colección de fics para la semana Soukoku en Tumblr]
1. keta

**Título:** _Keta  
_ **Prompt:** Day 1 — Port Mafia / Childhood Memories / **_"Once upon a time on the same side"  
_ Nota: **Escrito para la _Soukoku Week_ en Tumblr.

* * *

 _(keta.  
_ _una imagen del pasado que, sin razón, vuelve a la mente.)_

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo caminaban uno junto al otro, a través de callejones oscuros y solitarios. Intercambiaban una o dos palabras y seguían caminando, al mismo ritmo, con la misma longitud en sus pasos, las manos abiertas y relajadas a cada lado, la seriedad escrita en sus rostros y, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, una sonrisa de anticipación.

—No olvides el plan, Chuuya —. El aludido chasqueaba la lengua y caminaba más rápido.

Hace mucho tiempo, el rostro de Chuuya se alzaba al escuchar el golpeteo de las muletas a través del pasillo. Veía cómo la borrosa silueta adquiría forma a medida que su compañero se acercaba y cuando lentamente se sentaba en el sillón frente a él.

—Chuuya, tengo hambre.  
—Bien por ti.

Hace mucho tiempo, Dazai sonreía mientras miraba la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Movía los pies tentativamente, acercándose más hacia el borde de la terraza, el fuerte viento que soplaba le alborotaba el cabello y amenazaba con hacerlo caer, Dazai, sin embargo, no se movía.

—Es una buena hora para morir, ¿no crees?  
—Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando, Dazai —. Chuuya dio la vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a caminar—, y bájate de ahí.

Hace mucho tiempo, Chuuya pensaba que no podía haber mayor tortura que tener que soportar a Dazai, se iba a cansar de su parloteo sin sentido y, eventualmente, terminaría matándolo él mismo. Sin embargo, se acostumbró al par de pasos a su lado, al cuerpo cubierto en vendajes, la forma en que cerraba los ojos mientras pensaba y la forma en que canturreaba su nombre cuando lo molestaba.

Hace mucho tiempo, Chuuya se fijaba en la mirada segura de Dazai, y pensaba que no había nada que su compañero pudiese lograr. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, era un pensamiento que no abandonaba su cabeza, Dazai era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Eres capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿no? —Las palabras dejaron su boca antes de que el pudiese detenerlas, Dazai lo miró, inclinando la cabeza fingiendo inocencia.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? —respondió, para luego enderezarse y examinar sus uñas con atención—, _casi_ cualquier cosa —dijo, a modo de respuesta y el tono que uso hizo que Chuuya sintiese un escalofrío por su espalda.  
— _Casi_ cualquier cosa — repitió y Dazai lo miró con una sonrisa. Chuuya no quiso saber más.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Y me embarco en esta semana con toda la energía, ya veremos como continua.

\- La inspiración de los diferentes títulos, ventra de _The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows_ en Tumblr, de la misma manera que el título general de la colección de one-shots. Las palabras como tal no tienen traducción, deahí que coloque el significado al principio, traducido de la página anteriormente mencionada. (Cabe mencionar como inspiración a un photoset que está reblogueado en mi página de Tumblr)


	2. zenosyne

**Title:** _Zenosyne.  
_ **Prompt:** Day 2 — Down Time / Hanging Out / **_"Time flies when we're together"_**

* * *

 _(zenosyne.  
_ _la sensación de que el tiempo corre más rápido)_

* * *

Las manos de Dazai recorren lentamente la madera, hasta encontrar las de Chuuya con una facilidad sorprendente. Su mano derecha se cierra sobre la izquierda de su compañero, mientras con la otra se deshace del guante que la cubre. Es un movimiento deliberadamente lento, y lo tira a un lado una vez está afuera.

La presión sobre la mano de Chuuya se vuelve más débil, hasta que es un leve roce, una mano debajo de la suya. Su otra mano flota sobre un pequeño espacio, recorriendo su piel, desde el codo hasta la punta de sus dedos; y aunque en ningún momento lo toca, Chuuya siente la electricidad que recorre su cuerpo, cierta calidez que hay entre los dos y un leve cosquilleo, que ignora al tratar de quitar su mano.

Ante la insistencia de Chuuya, Dazai aprieta la mano un poco más, con la firmeza necesaria para mantenerlo en su lugar y la suavidad suficiente para que su compañero no proteste.

En silencio, su pulgar acaricia los dedos de Chuuya, trazando círculos y líneas; parece que Dazai graba los detalles en su piel en la suya, hasta la más pequeña irregularidad. Poco a poco, la mano de Chuuya pierde su anterior tensión y despacio, se cierra alrededor de la de Dazai, que solo detiene el movimiento de su pulgar por una milésima de segundo, como para mostrar sorpresa por su repentina acción.

Tararea una canción por lo bajo y al cabo de un minuto, Chuuya se encuentra a si mismo siguiendo el ritmo en su cabeza y moviendo los labios sin producir algún sonido, a medida que recuerda la letra.

—La mano de Chuuya es muy pequeña —comenta Dazai, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Chuuya no contesta, concentrado en lo que no puede ver en la oscuridad de la noche mucho más allá de la silueta de Dazai.  
—La mano de Chuuya es delgada —vuelve a decir después de un rato—, pequeña, delgada, delicada, frágil. Es como un ave. La puedo romper si aplico la suficiente fuerza.  
—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?  
—De tus manos, Chuuya. Son pequeñas, frágiles y delicadas; pero no son suaves.

Chuuya se pregunta si Dazai habrá bebido o fumado algo extraño, no sería la primera vez. Sin embargo, la forma en que la mano de su compañero sostiene la suya, la seguridad de sus palabras y la forma en que sus ojos se fijan en los de él, le dicen que no, que no ha consumido algo fuera de lo normal. Lo que Chuuya está viendo en este momento es solo Dazai siendo Dazai. No le desagrada, tampoco le agrada; es una mezcla caótica de sentimientos: un poco de cariño, algo de odio, otro poco de exasperación y una pizca de otra cosa más, cuyo nombre conoce, pero no quiere mencionar.

Entonces, decide que también quiere mover su mano, y su movimiento no es suave ni delicado, no es reminiscente al soplo de una brisa, ni a la calidez del verano. Chuuya es un poco más seco, sin llegar a ser brusco; parece como si su mano buscase algo más e intenta encontrarlo bajo la manga del abrigo de Dazai, mucho más allá de sus vendajes, en los rincones más inhóspitos de su piel, donde las cicatrices abundan y los pequeños vestigios de dolor se hacen más evidentes.

—¿De dónde salen tantas cicatrices? —pregunta, más para sí mismo. Dazai se encoge de hombros, porque ambos conocen la respuesta y decirlo en voz alta en este momento es innecesario. Mientras Chuuya se deshace de los vendajes, ninguno habla, pero ambos piensan en lo mismo, lo saben por la delicadeza de sus movimientos, la lentitud de sus reacciones y la falta de miradas.

—Desperdicio de vendajes —murmura Chuuya, no hay odio, ni resentimiento en su voz. Es un tono neutro, tranquilo; producto de la costumbre.  
—Depósito de sombreros —responde Dazai, también por costumbre.

Chuuya no se molesta en quitar el resto del vendaje, vuelve a tomar su mano y cierra los ojos, escuchando la respiración a su lado, acompasada con la suya.

—No te duermas, Chuuya. Ya casi va a amanecer —dice Dazai un minuto después. Chuuya se pregunta cómo ocho horas pasaron tan rápido y decide tomarse su tiempo antes de hacerle caso.


	3. anemoia

**Title:** _anemoia  
_ **Prompt:** Day 3 — Parallels / **Role Swap** / **"We could have been so much more"  
Nota: **Vale la pena aclarar, que hay un cambio de roles acá, es decir, Chuuya como parte de la Agencia y Dazai como parte de la Port Mafia.

* * *

( _anemoia._

 _nostalgia por los días que nunca se conocerán._ )

* * *

Cuando Chuuya abre los ojos, ve oscuridad.

El negro profundo que se extiende a su alrededor y parece volverse cada vez más oscuro. El muchacho tantea a su alrededor, tratando de determinar dónde está; pronto descubre que aún sigue cerca de la cabaña donde habían encontrado a Q. Poco a poco, el recuerdo vuelve a su cabeza: la llamada de Fukuzawa, su encuentro con Dazai, la pelea, el inevitable uso de su habilidad y algo más. Le había hecho prometer a Dazai que lo iba a llevar a casa, sin embargo, conociéndolo como lo conocía, encontrarse allí en un solitario bosque, con la compañía de los árboles y animales, no era sorprendente. Lo que sí lo sorprendió, sin embargo, fue encontrar una bebida energizante a su lado, estaba fría y aún no había sido abierta, de manera que se animó a beber un sorbo y volver por su cuenta.

No puede hacer nada por su ropa manchada de sangre, barro y una sustancia viscosa desconocida; procura cubrirse con su abrigo de manera que no llame la atención y caminar. Caminar, caminar y caminar, sin un centavo en sus bolsillos, una bebida energizante en una mano y muy poco ánimo.

Cuando abre la puerta de la oficina, lo recibe la mirada seria de Kunikida y aunque está a punto de decirle que no está de humor para escucharlo, las palabras no salen y Chuuya solo arrastra los pies hacia el sofá, donde se deja caer sin ningún miramiento.

—Cámbiate de ropa primero —le dice Kunikida—, no vas a ir dejando manchas de sangre por ahí y… ¿qué es eso?  
—Una bebida energizante —contesta Chuuya, en un susurro. Se da cuenta enseguida que Kunikida no se refiere a lo que lleva en su mano sino al líquido viscoso e incoloro que resbala de sus zapatos. Sin decir más, Kunikida lo levanta del brazo, obligándolo a ir y cambiarse.

De las pocas sorpresas que se ha llevado Chuuya ese día, la que lo afecta aún menos, es encontrar a alguien sentado en su sofá una vez abre la puerta de su apartamento.

—¡Chuuya! —comenta, apenas lo ve entrar—. Llevo horas esperándote.  
—Dazai —contesta Chuuya y pasa por su lado, buscando algo nuevo que ponerse.  
—No te pongas así —insiste Dazai, persiguiéndolo por la habitación, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos—. Iba a volver por ti, lo juro. No esperaba que despertaras tan rápido… —El zapato que le lanza Chuuya hace que se detenga a mitad de la frase y aunque lo evita ágilmente, deja de hablar.  
—¿Qué haces acá? —pregunta Chuuya. Conoce lo suficientemente bien a Dazai como para ser capaz de predecir su respuesta, sin embargo, la quiere escuchar, porque también quiere que él escuche su respuesta, la misma de siempre.

Dazai se demora en responder, se acomoda en el sofá mientras le da vueltas a un cuchillo en su mano. Sonríe, y el gesto se ve tan vacío, que Chuuya retrocede un par de pasos, abrumado por la sorpresa.

En los pocos meses que han pasado desde que Dazai se convirtiera en líder de la Port Mafia, Chuuya se ha encontrado con él más veces de las que cree necesarias. Siempre en su habitación, con un Dazai sonriente u jugueteando con el cuchillo, sonriendo y con un Chuuya igualmente sorprendido por sus acciones, por lo poco que ve del Dazai que conoció en su juventud.

—Vuelve —dice Dazai, mirándolo a los ojos, Chuuya cruza los brazos—. No estás haciendo algo útil acá, ¿verdad? Es decir, solo eres el perro faldero de Fukuzawa-san…  
—Dazai…  
—Y ese chico, el hombre-tigre, siempre puedes traerlo contigo —. Dazai se pone de pie, y empieza a pasearse por la habitación—. Podemos ignorar tu traición, te lo prometo.  
—No me interesa —interrumpe Chuuya.

Hace unos días, Dazai había estado cerca de matarlo. Aunque él era uno de los mejores luchadores durante su tiempo en la mafia, estar encadenado a una pared y sin posibilidad alguna de activar su Habilidad, era una desventaja. Dazai se había aprovechado del asunto, como era de esperar.

—Si lo que temes es Mori-san, te aseguro que él ya no está —dice Dazai—. Él liberó a Q, en contra de todas las órdenes y advertencias. Y, bueno, no necesito decirte que pasó.

Chuuya piensa en el cuerpo sin vida de Mori, completamente irreconocible, flotando a la deriva en cualquier rio de Yokohama, después de que Dazai le hiciese pagar por su desobediencia.

A Chuuya no le interesa, en verdad, volver a la Port Mafia, ha tenido suficiente de aquel problema para toda su vida y aunque desearía simplemente romper lazos con todos ellos e ignorar su existencia para siempre, no puede negar que aún hay algo que lo ata a ellos y es precisamente el joven líder, que sigue jugando con el cuchillo mientras mira por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

Se ve extraño a la luz de la luna, más delgado, más pálido, más cansado y muchísimo más joven. Nadie que lo viera en ese momento pensaría que es el jefe una poderosa organización criminal y mucho menos se le ocurriría pensar que sus manos están tan manchadas de sangre que ya casi no recuerda su color natural.

Quizá, podría admitir que le gustaría sacarlo de allí o haberlo hecho cuando fue posible, haber borrado su pasado y comenzado una vida nueva, olvidado lo que habían visto y cambiar. Sin embargo, con Dazai como el líder de la organización, es imposible y lo único que puede hacer Chuuya es ver como se hunde cada vez más en una oscura espiral sin fin.

Solo puede negarse a sus continuas invitaciones a volver, y pensar que, si él hubiese actuado antes, ambos estarían viviendo allí, en el mismo apartamento, al servicio de la Agencia Armada de Detectives. Todo sería diferente.

—No le temo a Mori-san —responde Chuuya—. Ni a Akutagawa, ni a ninguno de los otros.  
—¿Y a mí?  
—Tú eres al que menos tengo miedo —. No sabe si sus palabras suenan convincentes, pues él conoce qué tan cruel puede ser Dazai, cómo puede cometer los peores asesinatos con una sonrisa en sus labios y cómo, al igual que Chuuya, no le teme a nada; ni a la Agencia, ni a Fukuzawa, ni al mismo Chuuya.  
—Chuuya… —empieza a decir Dazai, parece arrepentirse de lo que va a decir y, sin ningún aviso, lanza el cuchillo en su mano hacia Chuuya. El muchacho siente la ráfaga de aire a su lado, un ruido seco y luego, algo húmedo que resbala por su mejilla. Se lleva la mano a ésta lentamente, solo para ver sangre en sus dedos y vuelve a mirar a Dazai, que sonríe ampliamente.

—Ya sabía que esa sería tu respuesta —le dice—. Pero valía la pena intentar, ¿no?

Chuuya desvía la mirada hacia el cuchillo, que se ha quedado clavado en la pared y cuando vuelve sus ojos hacia la ventana, Dazai ha desaparecido, sin dejar rastro. Una suave brisa entra a la habitación y por unos segundos, Chuuya no se mueve. Luego, cae sentado en su cama.

Está seguro, no tiene miedo de nadie en la Port Mafia, los conoce a todos y a sus habilidades. Mucho menos teme a Dazai, pues lo conoce de toda la vida. A pesar de todo, no puede evitar cierta aprehensión por el futuro de su compañero y se pregunta si después de todo, podrá intentar sacarlo de allí con vida, antes de que la oscuridad se lo lleve.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Honestamente, esto fue díficil de escribir. Es decir, que ambos personajes fuesen creíbles aun cuando pertenecen a una organización opuesta a la del canon... No sé, creo que lo hice bien. Aunque esto iba a tomar otro rumbo en un principio, me gusta como quedo.

\- Y bueno, venidos a esto, me da la impresión que Kunikida y Chuuya se llevarían relativamente bien, o al menos un poco mejor que con Dazai. Eso sí, no tengo en cuenta que ambos, (Kunikida y Chuuya), tienen temperamentos bastante explosivos.


	4. lethobenthos

**Title:** _lethobenthos  
_ **Prompt:** Day 4 — **Going Back** / **Train Station** / **"Welcome home, Dazai"  
Notas: **Menciones de muerte.

La segunda parte del significado de esta palabra, está al final. Decidí separarlo para darle más... ¿dramatismo? O algo así...

* * *

( _lethobenthos.  
_ _el hábito de olvidar qué tan importante alguien es…_

* * *

La noche en que la vida de Dazai Osamu llega a su fin, es similar a una pesadilla

Hay sirenas por todas partes, gritos y llanto, la ciudad está rodeada de llamas y la combinación de olores resulta nauseabunda. El cuerpo inconsciente de Atsushi descansa recostado sobre una pared, mientras alguien, quizá Akutagawa lo mira de tanto en tanto, en una muda súplica; y aunque Akutagawa no es de los que ruega, no lo puede evitar, pues incluso él está consciente de su incapacidad de lidiar con tantos enemigos en solitario, justo cuando está malherido y cansado. Sin embargo, solo podía esperar y resistir hasta que su cuerpo no pudiese más.

Desde un lugar mucho más lejano, Chuuya observa el desastre con los ojos medio cerrados y el rostro retorcido en una mueca de dolor. El uso continuo de su Habilidad, "Corrupción", ha destruido su cuerpo y aunque resiste, sabe que no será por mucho tiempo.

Si le hubiese hecho caso a Dazai, que predijo todo ello antes de que pudiese pasar.

Como siempre, las predicciones de su antiguo compañero, siempre se hacían realidad, desde las cosas que carecían de importancia, hasta las más vitales. Y cuando habló, sin ahorrarse detalles, sobre los planes de sus nuevos enemigos, Chuuya fue el primero en protestar. Ni siquiera recordaba qué había dicho con exactitud, solo recordaba la mirada fría que Dazai le había lanzado y que lo había hecho callar enseguida. Incluso Mori-san lo había tomado en serio y a pesar de sus protestas, esta vez había aceptado aliarse con la Agencia.

Sin embargo, algo había salido mal y Chuuya no sabía qué.

Yokohama estaba en llamas, muy pocos edificios quedaban en pie, olía a humo, sangre y muerte, el ruido era ensordecedor y no podía hacer nada. Sus músculos no servían y sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que pretendía dar; ya no podía hacer más, su vida se estaba deslizando entre sus dedos con rapidez.

Y Dazai estaba allí, de pie, al borde del edificio, incapaz de acercarse. Chuuya sospechaba que no era el miedo lo que lo mantenía alejado, era algo más. Era una amenaza, Chuuya no escuchaba bien que era.

Pero aquello no tenía pinta de parar pronto, de manera que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Chuuya no encontraba la energía para moverse y atacar, sabía que podía sacar su cuchillo con la suficiente rapidez y matar a aquella mujer, y ella no lo vería venir. Tiene la intención, mas sus brazos no se mueven, sus piernas no obedecen y su cerebro está desprovisto de cualquier pensamiento claro.

Mira a Dazai, le dice, en un susurro, que se baje de allí. Dazai pretende que no lo ha escuchado, mira a la mujer e repite los términos de su posible trato. Lo necesitan, después de todo, para detener al causante del incendio, que ya se había salido de sus manos; sin embargo, para ofrecer su servicio, Dazai pedía que ellos detuvieran a sus aliados de causar más muerte. La mujer se niega continuamente, entonces, el sonido de un disparo resuena y Dazai cae. Chuuya contiene la respiración y la mujer corre hacia él, como si quisiese rescatarlo; cuando él la ve darse la vuelta y dejarlo allí abandonado, Chuuya comprende qué ha sucedido. Nada lo detiene de arrastrarse y mirar hacia abajo, ve algo en el suelo y siente ganas de vomitar.

Después de años de buscar la muerte, Dazai la ha encontrado, por los medios que menos espera. Chuuya se acuesta en el suelo y cierra los ojos.

Para cuando despierta, el olor a humo persiste; ya no oye gritos ni llanto. Mori está a su lado, leyendo un libro y Fukuzawa está al otro lado, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunta a Chuuya.

—Podrías dejarlo recuperarse unos minutos —le dice Mori—. No debe saber de qué le hablas.

Chuuya lo sabe, pero aprovecha las palabras de su líder y el silencio inmediato del otro hombre, para volver a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Vuelve a abrirlos y se acomoda en la camilla hasta quedar sentado.

—Dazai —murmura y bebe el sorbo de agua que Elise le ofrece. A pesar de la suciedad de las ropas de Mori y del mismo Fukuzawa, la pequeña permanece impecable.

—Sí, Dazai —repite Mori—, ¿dónde está, Chuuya? La última vez que lo vimos está contigo. Ha pasado una semana.

—Una semana —. Chuuya aprieta el vaso en sus manos, Elise se sube a la cama y se sienta cerca a sus pies, mirándolo fijamente—. No lo sé—. Les cuenta lo último que vio de su compañero y cuando termina, Fukuzawa cierra los ojos y Mori murmura algo entre dientes. Elise es la única que habla.

—Entonces, ¿Dazai-san se fue?

. . . .

El cumpleaños número treinta de Chuuya pasa rápidamente. Recibe varios saludos de felicitación y uno que otro regalo: una botella de vino, un sombrero nuevo y un par de guantes. Son cosas innecesarias, pero las recibe con una mirada seria y varias palabras de agradecimiento; tan pronto llega a su casa, deja los paquetes sobre la cama y sale a dar un paseo.

Reconstruir Yokohama ha sido una ardua tarea, pero tras ocho años de esfuerzos, han logrado avances que antes ni siquiera habían imaginado: edificios con la más avanzada tecnología, muchos de ellos con protección especial contra los individuos con Habilidades. Y a pesar de que esto representaba una desventaja para las labores de personas como Chuuya, el mismo Mori se había encargado de asegurarle que no iba a tener de qué preocuparse.

A Chuuya jamás lo ha preocupado aquello, conociendo a Mori como lo conoce, sabe que encontrará vacíos en todas las leyes y barreras que se atraviesen. Tampoco le preocupa el futuro de la Port Mafia, ni su extraña cercanía con la Agencia Armada de Detectives.

Le preocupa, más que todo, la alucinación que ve todos los días en la estación de tren mientras va camino a casa. Aunque nunca entra a la estación, desde donde está, alcanza a verlo claramente, una silueta perfectamente definida, un poco más alta de lo que la recuerda, más despeinada y un poco encorvada; como siempre, lleva las manos en los bolsillos y da varias vueltas por el lugar, antes de sentarse y quedarse allí durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Chuuya no necesita acercarse para saber que la silueta pertenece a Dazai y se pregunta si se estará volviendo loco, pues recuerda con demasiada claridad a su compañero cayendo del edificio, después de recibir un disparo en la frente… ¿o no?

El día de su cumpleaños número treinta, Chuuya está demasiado cansado como para siquiera mirar dentro de la estación, sin embargo, la duda que se acaba de plantar en su cabeza lo incita a entrar a la estación cuando ve que la silueta sigue ahí. Atraviesa entre el gentío con dificultad, abriéndose paso a empujones y cuando tiene el suficiente espacio, sus pasos se convierten en una carrera, que acaba con Chuuya sin aliento, frente a la silueta que ha visto cada tarde desde hace un mes paseándose por la estación, como un alma en pena.

Lo primero que hace cuando recupera el aliento y levanta la mirada, es pronunciar su nombre en un susurro.

—¡No has cambiado nada, Chuuya! —responde Dazai y extiende una mano, comparando su estatura con la de Chuuya—, ni siquiera en tu estatura.  
—Tú… —Empieza a decir Chuuya y le da un fuerte empujón. Dazai evita caer sentado por poco. Luego se mira las manos sorprendido, casi esperaba que sus manos pasaran a través del cuerpo de Dazai, sin embargo, es completamente sólido, fuerte y real.

Dazai está vivo.

—¿Es esa tu manera de darme la bienvenida? —pregunta Dazai.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? Te vi morir. Te dispararon, caíste… Deberías haber visto cuánto lloro ese chico, Atsushi. Y los otros…  
—¿Y tú, Chuuya? —Dazai sonríe, hay algo de melancolía en el gesto—, ¿lloraste?

En vez de contestar, Chuuya patea el suelo con fuerza y empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

Dazai lo persigue, repitiendo su pregunta una y otra vez, incluso cuando ya están en la calle y las personas se detienen a observarlos. Una vez llegan a una esquina, Chuuya se detiene, esperando mientras puede cruzar. Dazai se detiene a su lado y a pesar de que tiene las manos en los bolsillos, Chuuya se da cuenta de que ya no lleva sus usuales vendajes.

—Solo una palabra. Tienes que decirla —le dice Dazai en voz baja—. ¿Sabes? Antes de llegar recordé que hoy era el cumpleaños de Chuuya y pensé que sería un buen momento para regresar a casa. Pensé que me pasearía un rato por la estación durante un tiempo antes del día exacto, para que pensaras que era un fantasma y luego, cuando estuvieras muerto de la curiosidad y te acercaras a mí, te enojarías, tal cual estás ahora.

—¿Y?  
—Y… Luego caminaríamos un rato. Y luego, me darías la bienvenida, como te enseñó _nee-san_ , ¿recuerdas? —Chuuya lo recuerda, pero lo menciona—. Sí, así, con ese tonito y todo. Ya sabes, que mis predicciones nunca fallan, así que al menos, dame la bienvenida. Puedo fallar en lo del tono, pero no en lo otro.

Chuuya sigue caminando, dobla otra esquina y cruza una calle, siempre con Dazai a menos de un metro. Una vez llegan a una solitaria calle, sucia y llena de basura; un recuerdo de la anterior una solitaria calle, sucia y llena de basura; un recuerdo de la anterior Yokohama, Chuuya se voltea y en un susurro pronuncia las palabras que Dazai auguró.

—Bienvenido —. Omite el tono encantador que le enseñó Kouyou en su niñez y espera que Dazai esté satisfecho con ello.  
—Sabía que lo harías —comenta Dazai y evita con facilidad el puño de Chuuya.

* * *

 _…hasta que aparece de nuevo._ )


	5. 1 - dream fever

**Title:** 1 - _dream fever  
_ **Prompt:** Day 5 — **Fantasy** / Curse / **"We could make it reality"**

* * *

( _dream fever.  
_ _el calor intenso en la piel de alguien que duerme, a consecuencia de una mente inactiva zumbando con ilusiones secretas._ )

* * *

Sin pensar en ello, Chuuya había caído dormido. Después de estresantes horas, puede llegar a su pequeño cuarto con la satisfacción del trabajo terminado y con ganas de caer dormido y no despertar en toda la noche.

Desafortunadamente para él, el mundo no es tan justo ni mágico y tan pronto pone un pie fuera de la oficina de Mori, Elise se atraviesa en su camino, demandando un rato de juego. Y Chuuya no se puede negar a sus peticiones, no solo porque la pequeña es hija de Mori-san; también porque tiene una extraña debilidad por los niños pequeños (y esto último es uno de sus secretos mejor guardados). Así que, contra su voluntad y cansancio, sigue a Elise por los pasillos y se sienta en el suelo frente a ella, en una actuación reminiscente a la de una fiesta de té.

Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando ve llegar a Mori. Mucho menos le sorprende las palabras de su jefe una vez la chica se ha ido a dormir:

—Chuuya-kun, no has visto nada.

—No, señor. Usted solamente nos vigilaba —comenta Chuuya, con tono serio y tratando de borrar de sus recuerdos el previo _falsete_ de Mori, agradeciendo por el té.

Para cuando llega a su casa, _al fin_. No se molesta en deshacerse de su ropa; más bien, se deja caer en la cama, medio cubriéndose con las cobijas y se olvida de todos los acontecimientos del día, desde los cuerpos en el rio, el robo en varias bodegas de la organización, la invitación de Elise y el temible _falsete_ de Mori. Sin embargo, por primera vez en el día, se pregunta dónde estará Dazai.

Su compañero tiende a desaparecer, evitando a toda costa los trabajos pesados o aquellos que impliquen demasiado esfuerzo mental. Si a Chuuya se le ocurre buscarlo, usualmente lo encontrará metido en un pequeño bar, consumiendo cuánto licor pueda entrar en su cuerpo. Ya acostumbrado a las actuaciones de su compañero, Chuuya ni siquiera lo había extrañado, hasta ese momento.

Algo se mueve a su lado y suspira, sobresaltado, Chuuya se sienta en la cama y trata de descubrir a quién pertenece el perfil que se ve borroso en la oscuridad. Una vez define las líneas del desordenado cabello y los delgados brazos; sus propios hombros se relajan y se deja caer de nuevo en la cama

A su lado, la figura de Dazai se remueve y murmura algo.

Chuuya solo lo mira, mientras su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración, de vez en cuando, lo vuelve a escuchar decir algunas palabras por lo bajo, sin embargo, cuando intenta desenredar las frases, no logra distinguir algo específico.

No por primera vez, se pregunta qué pasará por la cabeza de su compañero. En apariencia, Dazai es igual, o quizá más débil, que el promedio, sin embargo, el enigma que está dentro de su mente es más complicado que cualquier rompecabezas. Para Chuuya, que no acostumbra a ser paciente, ni a descifrar los acertijos más complicados, Dazai es lo peor que ha conocido en su vida.

Y, a pesar de todo, no evita que se acerque más a él, ni le desagrada la calidez de su cuerpo contra la de él. Le parece, más bien, que el caos que ve con la luz del día, la diminuta semilla de destrucción que vislumbra cuando Dazai concibe alguno de sus planes y la terrible inteligencia detrás de sus esquemas, es la preparación de algo más, una llama que arde con la luz del sol y descansa con el brillo de la luna, renaciendo cada día más fuerte, como un fénix.

En algún lugar de su cabeza, Dazai piensa en el futuro. Y observa todo lo que pasa con atención, esperando el momento correcto, analizando cada persona que ve: a Mori, a Kouyou, quizá a Elise y, decididamente, al mismo Chuuya. No sabe que vendrá y tampoco se atreve a predecirlo, pero quizá tiene una o dos posibilidades, tal vez un millón.

Chuuya quiere saber cuál de ellas se hará realidad al final.

* * *

 _Otras notas:_ Bueno, uno de estos prompts fue tomado con bastante libertad. El siguiente one-shot, el del día 6, es una "secuela" de este.


	6. 2 - heartworm

**Title:** 2 - _heartworm  
_ **Prompt:** Day 6 — Armed Detective Agency / Conflict / **"Cut every tie I have to you"**

* * *

( _heartworm.  
_ _una relación o amistad que, aunque parece haberse debilitado, sigue viva e inconclusa._ )

* * *

—Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, siempre puedes decirle a Dazai-san —comentaba una voz por el pasillo, otra voz lo hizo callar rápidamente.  
—¿Acaso no recuerdas que Dazai se fue?  
—Ah, sí, es cierto —su mirada se hizo más sombría—. Traidor.

Ambos cerraron la boca cuando vieron a Chuuya en frente. El joven se limitó a pasar junto al par sin decir ni una palabra y mirando siempre al frente. Durante estos últimos días, no había podido evitar las miradas, los susurros y uno que otro recuerdo constante de la traición de su compañero; aún más desde aquella vez que algún miembro de la Agencia lo había ayudado a escapar de su cautiverio.

La verdad, era que el mismo Chuuya lo había liberado, al caer presa de uno de los elaborados planes de Dazai. Era lamentable, absolutamente lamentable. Está seguro que la próxima vez que lo vea no saldrá vivo.

A lo mejor, si lo mata, el tipo muere con una sonrisa. No importa cuánto insista que ahora quiere morir junto a una bella dama, Chuuya está seguro que al menos estará contento con la mitad de su sueño.

—¡Chuuya! —exclama una voz desde alguna parte del interior de su cuarto, una vez el muchacho ha cerrado la puerta.  
—¿Qué haces acá todavía? —pregunta Chuuya.  
—Quería caminar un rato, nada más.  
—Alguien te vio.  
—Una o dos personas. Ninguno me reconoció.

Chuuya inhala y retiene el aire por unos segundos, antes de soltarlo en una larga exhalación. Dazai está acostado en su _futon,_ lee una de sus revistas y, para colmo, ha dejado su abrigo tirado por ahí, como si de verdad estuviese de visita. Hojea con toda tranquilidad y de vez en cuando toma un sorbo de vino; Chuuya ni siquiera se atreve a reaccionar.

—Ojalá te descubran y te cuelguen —le dice. Se quita su abrigo y su sombrero, y los cuelga delicadamente en un perchero. Normalmente, se sentaría frente a su escritorio a terminar algún reporte o leer algún libro, esta vez, sin embargo, se queda quieto junto a su armario, su mirada fija en Dazai.

—¿En serio? —le pregunta Dazai y en un par de zancadas está lo más cerca posible de Chuuya. Al intentar retroceder, el joven estrella su espalda contra la pared, y se rinde inmediatamente, consciente que cualquier intento de huir de Dazai no tendrá un buen final.

Incluso considera usar su Habilidad, pero esto también sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que se queda absolutamente quieto, mirando a cualquier parte _excepto_ a antiguo compañero.

—¿Quieres que me cuelguen, Chuuya? —pregunta Dazai. El usual humor en sus palabras está ausente y la forma en que trata de cerrar la distancia entre los dos aún más, le hace sentir miedo. Sin embargo, la expresión seria de Chuuya no cambia mientras responde.  
—Sí.  
—¿Crees que merezco morir?  
—Sí.  
—Porque lo abandoné todo.  
—Sí.  
—Porque dejé la mafia atrás en mi mejor momento.  
—Sí.  
—Porque soy un traidor.  
—Sí.  
—Porque te dolió.  
—Sí —. Chuuya finalmente levanta la mirada hacia Dazai e intenta cambiar su respuesta. Es muy tarde, sin embargo; Dazai se aleja de él con los brazos cruzados y lo evalúa en silencio.

—No —responde Chuuya. Dazai sonríe.  
—Ya no hay nada qué hacer, ¿cierto? Si hubieras estado ahí uno o dos días antes, nos habríamos fugado. Juntos. Pero no estabas y yo me fui solo. Claro está, nunca habrías aceptado irte conmigo.

" _Quizás sí_ ", quiere decir Chuuya. La respuesta que da, es diferente.

—No. Nunca.

La mafia es todo lo que ha conocido, desde que tiene memoria y hasta ese punto de su vida, todo lo que hay en su cerebro es sangre, muerte y guerras. Y, a pesar de todo, es su pequeño nicho, algo similar a un hogar; una enorme familia violenta y disfuncional, dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que quieren. Siempre pensó que dejaría el lugar metido en una bolsa negra, sin vida y quizá, con Dazai a su lado.

Ahora, no está tan seguro.

—Nunca —repite.  
—Está bien, no esperaba nada menos de ti —responde Dazai y se aleja corriendo. Chuuya escucha sus pasos alejándose, las puertas que se abren y se cierran a su paso y no se esfuerza en seguirlo.

Prefiere dejarlo seguir su camino, que se pierda solo, que encuentre el desastre sin compañía. Y, de alguna manera, sabe que él llegará ahí; por pura coincidencia o por órdenes superiores. Por donde pase, Dazai levantará caos y Chuuya no podrá evitar llegar hasta allí.

Es la única parte del vínculo que comparten los dos y que no puede romper.


	7. liberosis

**Title:** _liberosis  
_ **Prompt:** Day 7 — **Free Day** / "Is this how you wish me a happy birthday, Chuuya?"

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de suicidio. (Traté de hacerlas lo más sutiles posible, pero de todas maneras, debo advertir que están ahí.)

* * *

( _liberosis.  
_ _el deseo de preocuparse menos por las cosas._ )

* * *

Dazai se mueve por el pasillo, tarareando una canción popular. De vez en cuando se le escucha cantar el estribillo en un susurro y quizá, a alguno de sus compañeros le parezca molesto, pero es imposible decirlo, pues ninguno de ellos da muestras de estar fastidiado.

(Siempre lo hacía, aquello de tararear. Chuuya respondía como creía que debía hacerlo: se lo recriminaba; pues siempre escogía los peores momentos para hacerlo. Dazai no le hacía caso y buscaba una canción más escandalosa para cantar. )

Hacia el final del día, los miembros de la Agencia se despiden y, uno a uno, abandonan la oficina. Un pequeño grupo se dirige a la cafetería del primer piso; otros, conversan un rato en frente del edificio. Dazai se queda en la oficina, sentado frente a un computador con la espalda recta y los dedos moviéndose rápidamente mientras escribe.

(Dazai, que siempre había sido un perezoso. Dazai, que siempre evitaba el trabajo a toda costa. Dazai, que prefería dormir a obedecer inmediatamente el llamado del jefe. Dazai, que era capaz de acabar con su reserva de alcohol en la mitad del tiempo previsto.)

Las vacías calles de Yokohama a las dos de la mañana ven a Dazai caminando a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos y aun tarareando esa canción. De vez en cuando canta, pero esta vez, ha cambiado la letra original por alguna estupidez de su propia invención. Chuuya está seguro que escuchó algo de tirarse de un puente. Antes de doblar una esquina, se detiene y en la oscuridad, se ve demasiado alto, demasiado delgado, demasiado diferente. Un Dazai desconocido.

(No tenía expresión alguna cuando disparaba, era capaz de sonreír mientras alguien gritaba de dolor, ignoraba los ruegos y los convertía en chistes. Chuuya observaba impasible y una vez todo acababa, Daza abandonaba el cuarto, cubierto de sangre, sonriendo. Y con una expresión aún más alegre, le anunciaba que debían irse, pues tenían una misión que cumplir.)

Después de estar de pie por unos minutos, camina hacia el centro de una solitaria avenida y allí se sienta. Su mirada, desprovista de cualquier emoción, recorre la avenida, mientras saca algo de su bolsillo.

(Antes era igual. Provocaba al enemigo con las más venenosas palabras, sonreía mientras las balas llovían a su alrededor, se acercaba al líder del bando enemigo en medio de los más violentos ataques, extendía su mano con aparente intención de hacer las paces. Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, todos caían.)

Chuuya jura que no le importa. Está seguro que no, sin embargo, Dazai está sentado en medio de la avenida, con los ojos cerrados y la maldita canción en sus labios. No le importa, no lo quiere matar, no lo quiere ver cerca de él, no quiere pensar en la cadencia de su respiración ni en el ritmo regular de su corazón, quiere olvidar los estúpidos vendajes y su cabello alborotado. El millón de formas en que sonríe y como todo se reduce a una sola cosa.

(Tenía una sonrisa para los momentos serios, otra para los tristes, otra para cuando da instrucciones al escuadrón de lidera, había otra para Mori-san y los otros ejecutivos, otra para los tipos con los que tomaba de vez en cuando y una más; una que parecía la combinación de todas y, al mismo tiempo, era completamente diferente a los demás.)

Es esa, la sonrisa que le dirige solo a él. Un poco de melancolía y quizá, algo más, como de todas esas veces que lo molesta sin piedad. Esta vez, a pesar de todo, no lo quiere molestar.

(Un millón de veces le dijo que quería morir y un millón de veces Chuuya no le hizo caso. Era extraño, como algo tan serio de repente se convertía en una broma. Dazai reía y jugaba con la muerte, como si fuese un niño; Chuuya lo ignoraba.)

No puede morir. No ahora. Nunca. No mientras Chuuya puede evitarlo.

Y lo repentino del pensamiento le hace sentir un escalofrío. Estaba seguro que no le importaba, que no extrañaría lo que fuera que tenía con él. Y, a decir verdad, no lo extraña; pero Dazai no puede morir ahora. No puede morir en el momento en el que más lo necesitan. _Necesitan_. No es Chuuya, es la Agencia y el hombre-tigre, las personas que ha salvado. Chuuya no necesita a Dazai, pero sabe quiénes sí y es quizá este pensamiento lo que lo obliga a salir de su escondite y lanzarse hacia él.

(Era una broma, siempre lo pensó. Quizá lo dijo tantas veces que perdió su significado y su solemnidad. Chuuya lo tomó en serio durante un tiempo, hasta que desapareció de su vida. )

Le importa. Definitivamente le importa y desearía que no fuera así. Es la peor contradicción del mundo, una que sólo Dazai puede provocar y la ironía del asunto es casi cómica. Pero Chuuya ha dejado de tomarse las cosas serias con la gracia que su compañero les atribuía y ante su mirada vacía, desprovista de sonrisa y de cualquier expresión, lo mira atentamente. Cuando Dazai alza su brazo, Chuuya cruza la distancia que los divide con una velocidad admirable.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Dazai y éste sonríe, con esa expresión destinada solo a él. El tiempo se detiene y antes de que todo vuelva a moverse, Chuuya detiene al mismo Dazai.

Caen al suelo y Dazai sigue con su estúpida expresión. Ahora lo está mirando. Mira a Chuuya sinceramente y hay algo nuevo en sus ojos, que Chuuya ha visto pocas veces.

—Sabía que vendrías —le dice—. Mis predicciones nunca fallan.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Quería hacer algo un poco más animado para el último día, pero se convirtió en esto.

En fin, he terminado mi participación en esta semana. A quienes les interese, me verán en otra próxima semana en otro fandom, durante los primeros días de julio.


End file.
